Joshua and Friends go Camping
This took place 3 months before Jo visited the Juritins. For the Freak Foor version click here. Transcript knock on the door is heard Joshua: "I'll get it!" opens up the door to see all of his friends Xandra: "HI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "Yo, Xandra!" Xandra: "We are going camping together in Cuyahoga Valley National Park!" Gretchen: "I purchased an RV for you guys to chill out!" Joshua: "No grapefruits are allowed, especially my family!" (laughs) June: "Joshua, you are not coming with them." Joshua: "Not a chance, Jose! It is too late to stop us!" Xandra: "Seeya!" (blows raspberry) Edward: "They have left! Joshua shouldn't be coming with them in the first place!" Ready to Go Katie: "We got all of the equipment now." In the RV driving to Cuyahoga Valley National Park Mako: "Dude, let's sing "What is Love?" while you are driving, Gretchen!" Gretchen: "That will be awesome!" (brings out her iPod and starts playing the song) Music Playing: "What is love? Oh baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more!" and his friends start bobbing their heads to the song cut to: Zelda: "He better come back in the house!" Edward: "We can't do anything about it, they left!" cut to: Ron: "We are halfway there, right Gretchen?" Gretchen: "We are certainly halfway there, according to our map!" Bonzo: "OK!" 10 minutes later: Joshua: "Boy, I am so bored." Everyone: "Let's sing to (bleep) Suck (bleep)!" Gretchen: "Good idea." (brings out her iPod and starts playing the song) Music playing: "Aww (bleep), three icy (long bleep) from Odd Future doing some crazy (bleep), by the way, we do punch (bleep)." and his friends start bobbing their heads to the song, all the bad words are blocked by bleeps At the Campfire and company are at the campfire roasting marshmallows Katie: "Wanna tell a ghost story?" Xandra: "Yeah!" Joshua: "Do tell a really good ghost story." Katie: "Okay everyone. Now this is a really true story...about my boyfriend!" Xandra: "Ooh...where does it take place?" In the tent blows up a very large tent under the stars at night and the gang are in their pajamas and they are inside the tent, minus Xandra Coraline: "I feel like a bear is going to eat us!" cut to: Xandra: "With this bear costume, I can play a trick on my friends!" is dressed in a realistic bear costume and runs towards the tent roar is heard in the background Wolf: "What was that?" Katie: "I think it is a monster!" Jackson: "Actually, I think it is a bear!" bear costume portrayed by Xandra roars and is about to slash at Joshua and friends Everyone: (except Xandra) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! A BEAR!" Xandra: "Don't worry, I fooled all of you!" Lori: "Y'all safe, ain't we?!" Ron: "Sure!" Xandra: "I am not a bear! It is just me!" Ron: "That reminded me of that episode from TDI! Total Drama Island!" Sakura: "Correct! I wish I ate some sushi!" enters the tent Katie: "Let's turn on the flashlights and sing "Under the Influence!" turns on their flashlights and Katie turns on her MP3 player to play Under the Influence in its uncensored version Everyone: "So you can suck my (bleep) if you don't like my (bleep)! Cause I was high when I wrote this so suck my (bleep)! Two pills I pop 'til my pupils swell up like two pennies. I'm Clint Eastwood in his mid-twenties! A young (bleep) man with the trash can strapped to the back of his (bleep) so the rats can't chew through his last pants!" man sleeping in the cabin is disturbed and wakes up, then turns on the lights in the cabin Man: "Would you please turn it down, folks?" Perry: "MIND YER OWN BUSINESS, GRANDDAD!" Joey: "You bozo!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Joshua and Friends Transcripts